KP por AS
by KimBeldeker
Summary: After So the Drama Kim and Ron are still together but Bonnie comes up wit a machievelic plan to separet them. As if that wasn't enought Shego wants to revenge for a secret that Kim reveled and ruined her reputation. I'll K&R be able to face this situation
1. Chapter 1

Kim was in her room asleep when the phone start to ring. She picked up heavy with sleep and in the other side of the line was Ron.

"Ron?" said Kim starting to get worry. She glanced down to the watch. It reads 3h35. "Is everything alright? Something happen?"

"Relax, KP. It's everything alright. I just want to ask you something."

Kim yawned "and you can't let this to tomorrow by day?"

"No because otherwise I cannot sleep. The prom and the things with Drakken really happen or I was just dreaming?"

"Ron, you're ok? What do you talking about? What prom?" said Kim as she tries to keep a serious tone.

"Seriously Kim, please tell me that it wasn't a dream. You are kidding. Don't you?" said Ron.

Kim giggled "ok, ok I was kidding, I know it was like a dream. And Bonnie should watch her mouth."

"You know, that doesn't do. What do you want? Provoke me a heart attack?"

"What doesn't do is wake me up at this time in the dawn. We have a lot to talk but are better let to tomorrow. Now sleep Ron and let me sleep."

"Sorry KP. The true is that I wanna listen your voice once again before sleep."

"You're so sweet. When did you become like this?"

"When I found out that you are the woman of my life" Said Ron in a sweet tone making Kim melts with his words. And then like this part never happened he said with his relaxed and easy-going mode. "So, tomorrow we've breakfast together?"

"Sure, but I think that will be more like a launch cause if I don't sleep in night I'll sleep in all mourning."

"Ok, ok forget the breakfast. Let's go lunch at Bueno Nacho."

"Ron, what Bueno Nacho? For sure that it is close. The owner was arrested."

"You right. Aw man, what I'm going to do? I can't live without Bueno Nacho." Ron cried.

"Being the Bueno Nacho the big company that it is I'm sure that soon will appear a buyer."

"Even if that happen soon that will take so long to sign contracts and hire new employers put everything working again."

"ya but till then we can go to other places. Tomorrow we decide where to go lunch."

"Ok, it won't be the same. Bueno Nacho was our place." He cried.

"It just until Bueno Nacho gets ready. Good night Ron."

"Night, Kim. Sleep well. Kiss."

"Kiss"

Kim placed the phone and started to think. Bueno Nacho was no longer open and probably it will take very much time to re-open again. They spend so many time there together. It is full of mostly good records of both of them.

Kim glanced over is room. The prom dress was still hanged in the door closed all burned in the edge. This last few days were so… so… there are no words to describe. This last night was the best of her life even if she was deceived by Drakken and … Erik. But that made her and Ron find out how much they loved each other. To be honest, she thought, she started to discovery that she had a special care for Ron in the day that Yori kissed him in the cheek at Yamanouchi.

He was always with her. How could she been so blind. Was just impossible to imagine that Ron, is best friend ever since pré-k, was the guy that she had been waiting for.

With all this thoughts Kim ended to fall in sleep. She felt exhausted by last events.

**The Next Morning**

In the next morning the daylights discern into her window. She open an eye and glanced over the watch. She jumped as she open her eyes wide. It was already midday

'I'm late. Soon Ron will be here and I neither have my bath' She thought was she ran to her bathroom.

She dressed is usual top and jeans and stepped down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing the lunch.

"God morning" said Kim.

"God afternoon, better say. You got up late today, Kimmie." Her mother said.

"Yeh, I don't know how I could sleep so much."

"It's normal the last night was very hard. By the way, what happened between you and Ron? You went together to the prom, wasn't it?"

"Well, me and Ron… we…" Kim started but was interrupted by the bell. The tweebs ran to the door.

Ron entered in the kitchen.

"Hi" He said.

"hi, Ronald." Mrs. Possible said.

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. P. Kim shall we?"

"Where do you to go?"

"We go have lunch together" Answer Kim.

"But where? Bueno Nacho must be closed." Mrs. Possible said.

"Yeh that's the thing I would like to know to." Ron said downcast.

"Come on Ron raise that head up" Said Kim as she dragged him by the arm. "Bye mom."

"Bye. Behave."

Kim and Ron left the Possible's house without course.

"So where we go?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to the centre there are several restaurants and we can pick one." She answered.

Ron nodded and glanced into her eyes. And her in his.

"Kim about last night… I wanna say that for me as very special. I don't know what you feel… I mean…" Ron Started to state.

Kim raised her finger touching in his lips making he stop to talk. She glanced into his eyes and kissed him.

"It was special for me to. Until last night I didn't perceived how much I love you. But now all became clear. You are the one I want. You are the one I ever want."

"Well, so seeing that you and me… me and you… maybe we can… AW you know…" Ron Stammered.

"I know what, Ron?"

"You wanna… you wanna be my gir… girlfriend?"

Kim smiled. She warped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Ron placed his hands in her waist and continued with the kiss. When they finally stop they smiled to each other.

"I guess that is a yes."

Kim giggled. They were glancing at each other with fiery eyes when Rufus climbed up and putted himself between them. He strived making Kim and Ron look at him astonished.

"Clam down lil' budy." Rufus didn't stop. "Rufus, Rufus…calm down, will still all the same. Me and Kim… we just are more… closer. But you still being my lil' budy" Ron said as he tried to calm the mole rat.

Ron looked at him suspicious. But soon he hugged his friends.

"Good you understand. Now we have something more important to deal. Bueno Nacho." Ron cried.

Rufus moaned and hugged his friend trying to console him.

Kim and Ron held hands and make them way to the centre where were the others fast-food restaurants of the city. Ned was stood in front of the, closed doors, of Bueno Nacho almost crying. Ron approached him ant put his and on Ned's shoulder.

"I can't believe. I gave so many years of my life to this place. And know is close and nobody know for how much time. Probably I'll never be hired again." Ned said.

"All because of Drakken and the Diablo." Ron groaned as he frowned.

"The only which still working is the restaurant of Go-city. Looks like the former owner forgot it."

"Go-city? Really?" Ron said with a smile starting appeared in his face. Then he turned to Kim. "Kim, and if we go to Go-city?"

"What? No way" Kim said.

"Come on Kim, please." He said as he pouted.

"Ei! That's mine." Kim claimed. But Ron continued pouting. She then sighed and said. "OK, ok, I'm going call wade."

"BOOYAHH!" Ron said as he gave a little kiss in her lips. "Kim you're badical!"

"Ieh I know" she said as she turned on the Kimmunicador no call wade. "Wade we need ride to Go-city."

"Hi to you to Kim. So you and Ron… aw… you both. Kissing at the prom." Wade said making fun of her.

"How do you know?" She asked as blushed.

"Well, the news runs. Besides I've a friend that was in the prom and make sure that he films everything." Wade said as he smiled.

"WHAT? You just can be kidding me."

Wade raised his finger and clicked in a key. The video of Kim and Ron kissing at the prom. Then wade reappeared in the screen.

"So what you think? You look go on TV, don't you think?" He said laughing.

"Very funny. Please don't show this to anyone and talk to your friend to do the same." Kim begged.

"Kim I can do that. He already e-mailed everyone in that school with internet and some outsiders."

"Who's that guy? I've something to deal with him." Kim said as she glared.

"Wade ride" Ron said interrupted the conversation.

"Ok you have Pr. Duquesne on the area."

"Thanks Wade. You rock." Ron said and he turned off the device. "Come on Kim live that. Everyone at school saw it we have nothing to hide."

"You right let's go to Go-city."

**Professor Duquesne's plain. **

"Thanks for the ride Professor" Said Kim.

"Oh Miss Possible is the less I can do after you save me of that mad scientist. What was his name? Professor Dementor?" Professor Duquesne said.

"No big, his dogs didn't have that much hungry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that I ask ride for this" Kim said.

"Come on, KP. This is not the first time and you said the same thing in the last." Ron said as he put his arm around her. "Now let's go I'm starving."

"I don't understand. You said that this Bueno Nacho sucks because they didn't serve nacos."

"Yeh but now this is the only one open. Drakken must forgot that this had other owner, lucky for us!"

"It's kind of weird. I think that Shego didn't let he buy it. Her brothers are here and she wants to make sure that they were okay."

"I think you're right." Ron agreed.

"I'm always right." Kim said as she praised. Ron gave her a soft kiss.

"Ieh right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived to Middleton the sky was covered by clouds and didn't take so long to start to rain. The both started to run to Kim's house. They arrived completely soaked.

"Look at you. You're all wet through." Mrs. Possible said. "Come on in. Go take a shower. Ron, you can use the guests' bathroom and Kim use yours."

The young boy and girl entered in the house and made their way to the bathrooms.

Kim's mom smiled. She was worried with her daughter. Erik had affected her a lot, she knows but looks like Ron made her forget him. Mrs. Possible was very happy and is cheering for the new relationship of them runs well.

Kim and Ron were sitting in the couch embraced watching TV.

"_The mad scientist as know as Dr. Drakken was arrested yesterday with his partner Shego. The two villains were in other attempt to take the world. The plan was use a technology stole of space centre of Middleton…" _The journalist explained.

"Look at Shego's hair" Ron said as he laughed. Kim was very serious looking at TV. Ron understood that that affected her a lot.

"… _the young heroine Kim Possible save the world again with is partner Ron Stoppable. They destroyed the signal emitter and Dr. Drakken's plan…" _

"Ei! I was recognised. It's not normal."

"You deserved it." Kim said buried herself in Ron's chest.

"_A new buyer appeared. He affirms that soon Bueno Nacho will open the doors and will work like before Drakken take control. He also affirms that all the old functionaries will be readmitted…" _

"I know that that will take mouths to everything get ready. Don't you?" Kim said.

"For burritos, nachos, tacos, and… and Nacos. Yeh its worthwhile wait" Ron said.

"Yeh!" Rufus agreed

"You know" Kim said snuggled more in his chest.

Suddenly, the twins come out of the back of the coach with a megaphone.

"LOUSES ALERT!" They yelled right in the ears of Kim and Ron. They ran off as Kim started to chase them.

"YOU'RE SO DONE WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU" She yelled.

Ron smiled. Now his only goal is make Kim happy. He observed her running after her brothers. She was so beautiful. He never looked at her like that. His eyes glowed as he looked her. The look that just some had the privilege to had it. The in love looks.

"KIM HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"TWEEBS"

**Next day on school **

Monique was leaned against the locker waiting for Kim. Kim and Ron come holding hands.

"GIRL, finally we've a lot to talk." Monique said as she dragged Kim by the hand.

"Hi Monique what's up?" Kim said.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? Two of you save the world AGAIN, and then you walk into the dance holding hands. Totally humiliating Bonnie by the way when everybody cheered. The both of you start to dance in the middle of everyone. Then you got so close. Then you two get into major lip lock in the middle of the dance floor where EVERYONE could SEE?" Monique stopped for a second to catch her breath; then with a tear in her eyes open her arms for a hug for Kim. The two girls gave each other a hug. Monique pulled back after a second "Kim, I thought I would faint out dead when I saw you two dancing on the floor like that. Then that kiss, wow!"

"Girls, girls less please!" Ron asked.

"Since what you cared about the other think?" Kim said.

"Well… I…"

"Stoppable. Dude how you doing?" Brick flag said as he and other elements of the football team approached them.

"Hi Kim" He said.

"Hi Brick" She said. Then she nudged Monique and whispered. "About me everyone saw. But about you and brick aw? What happened?"

"Nothing" Monique answered. "But was good to see that e left Bonnie to be with me." She smiled. Kim returned that smiled.

"The Ron man rocks!" Brick said.

The others cheerleaders head up around Kim starting to make questions at the same time.

"Its ridicules. I never thought that you could lowered so down, Kimmie. You're a shame for Mad Dogs Cheer Squad!" Said Bonnie with a disapproved look.

She was humiliated by all the school and all cheer up to Kim and Ron.

"Shut up Bonnie. You know your attitude have name. It calls jealous." Said Kim glared to her. The cheerleaders and the football team agreed with Kim and started to cheer.

"You are the shame. Get lost!" Some elements of the football team said.

"You'll pay me, Kimmie" Bonnie said as she glared once again humiliated. Kim looked at her with a exulting smile.

During the all morning all that passed congratulated them. All the school was very glad by the both of them.

"That wasn't Tom Wong, the Judo team captain?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeh" Kim answered.

"He not even looked at me before. Except for the time he and his partners dragged me against the wall to take my place in a row."

"Right but those days are over. I'm popular. You knew it?" She praised herself.

"Nahh, they've just afraid of you. You come in the news dragging bad guys out of the window. Nobody can put in way of Kim Possible because she will kick your ass. Booyah" Ron said.

"Yeh. But to you was enough look to fall in love."

"Well wasn't really at the first seen, it takes, how many years? Thirteen more less." Ron played around.

Kim dragged released her hand and started to rush. She stopped and leaned against a locker. Ron stood in front of her leaned to her.

"Kim, don't be mad with me. I was just kidding." Ron explained.

"It really is strong image. Me dragging bad guys through the window. The guys always afraid of me." Kim said thoughtful.

"I was not afraid. And you know that I've a lot of issues. I love you and I never would leave you."

"What did you say?" Kim said suddenly glancing into his eyes.

"That I never would live you" Ron said.

"No before you said… you said that you love me."

"I said?" He asked nervous.

"Nobody said me that before." They glanced into each other eyes. Almost touching their lips.

"Possible, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin said cutting in Kim and Ron. "What's this? I don't wanna flirting in the halls go do that outside. Here nothing of kissing and holding.

"Yes Mr. Barkin. Sorry Mr. Barkin" The young boy and girl said very embarrassed and then they run off.

"Nothing of scurry!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

They sopped immediately and started to walk fast until they arrived to the school yard.

Barkin shook one's head.

"This kids…" He whispered as he smile and entered in the teachers' room.

At the lunch time everyone wanted to be with Ron and Kim. And know more things about the mission and all. Bonnie was isolated. She was in a table glaring at Kim's table. She was full of angry and jealous of her. Kim had everything. She had fame, courage, she was determinate, and she was the lieder of the mad dogs' cheerleaders. Now she had a boyfriend who was always with her. Although Ron had been known as the school loser, people looks like they liked him and they were cheering to their new relationship. And bonnie was rejected. Nobody wants be with her. 'She will pay me. They will pay me all.' She thought.

Kim, Ron and the others were laughing and making jokes ignoring Bonnie's threat.

Bonnie arrived home. She tossed his bag to the bad. She was completely beside herself.

"THEY WILL PAY ME!" She yelled.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" One of the Bonnie's sister yelled from the Ron next to hers.

Bonnie ran off his room to found her sister with what seems to be pregnancy exam in a hand.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm so done. Mon is going to kill me!" Her sister said totally overturns.

"But what happened?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"PREGNANT?"

"Yes pregnant, didn't you eared you idiot!"

A Machiavellian plan came at Bonnie's head. And she smiled in triumph.

"If I were you I watch my mouth or who's gonna tell that its me and will be to dad. And it's for sure that he'll intern you in a convent." Bonnie threatened.

"You wouldn't do it"

"You wanna try?"

"Ok, ok what you want?"

Bonnie smiled. "Go get a exam in the hospital. For sure then give it to me and the others you will do."

"Why you want that for? To threat me?"

"What I do with those exams is not of your business." Bonnie smiled again to her sister who frowned and them Bonnie slammed the door in her sister face.

Bonnie turned on her PC and started to search in the internet.

"Great second phase." She continued to search typing. Suddenly she stopped and hers eyes open wide. She smiled. In the screen reads 'ADRENALINE'. "You won't lose for the delay, Kim Possible"


	2. Secret reveled

A/N: Finally the second chapter is up. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy it and review. If it has grammar mistakes don't mind it I'm learning yet. P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the way home, Kim and Ron still surrounded by eager students. Brick's cell phone ringed.

"Hello… aw its you what do you want?..." He answered as started to put away. The others students were suffocating Kim and Ron with questions.

BEEP BEEP BEED BEEP

"Go Wade," Said Kim after she pressed the key of the Kimmunicator were appeared the twelve-years-old-genius.

"Problems at the high security prison of Try City" Wade said.

"I'm on my way, ride?"

"Captain Lewis will take you to the island of the prison."

"Thank Wade. Let's go Ron. We've work to do." Kim said as she turned to Ron.

Ron nodded and turned to the other students. "Bye guys!"

"BYE. Good luck saving the world again." They said.

As Kim and Ron started to run home, some student made a suggestion. "They save the world a lot of times don't you guys think that they should have some acknowledgement? And if we call the TV station?"

"That would be cool. They can catch a great plan of Kim and Ron bit at hell those bad guys." Another one student said.

"Awesome!" The other students said.

**At Captain Lewis boat**

"Thanks for the ride Lewis." Kim said.

"After you saved me from that storm was the little thing I could do" Said Lewis.

"No big. I just had to dove on agitated waters and released the helm in risk of be grinder by the rockets."

BEEP BEE BEEP BEEP

"Go Wade, What's the sitch." Kim said

"Shego is trying to escape the alarm was set by a guard they are trying to late her till you arrived." Wade answer.

"Hundred of cops couldn't stop her why we can?" Ron said.

"Because can do anything." Kim said flaunted. "It seems you don't know your girlfriend.

"I was just being realist. I'm worry about you." Ron said as he put his arm on her shoulders.

"It's so cute of you. Why you became like that? He didn't worry that much."

"Wrong. I always care of you but now much I've to protect my girlfriend." Ron said as they started to put their faces of in love and started to kiss.

"Guys, GUYS!" Wade yelled embraced. Kim and Ron stop the kiss and looked at him. "Yeah, at the first it was funny but now is to much focus in the mission please."

"Wade. Don't be like that we have to live this love" Ron said.

"Yes, but out of the mission and please don't in front of me it's disgusting" Wade said disgusted.

"Ron we forgot that Wade doesn't understand anything about love he still a kid." Kim said.

"Hey go work. Wade out" Wade said frowning. And he disappeared from the little screen.

Kim and Ron arrived to the island and looked around.

"It seems that it's everything calm." Ron said.

Kim was about to answer but she was interrupted by a big explosion and one guard come by the air and landed injured next to Ron. Shego tried to get away running and Kim went after her as Ron helped the guard.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled.

Shego looked back and ran trying to reach the police water bikes. Kim ran to her and gave her an aerial kick. Kim landed on Shego. Shego raised her legs and project Kim over. They got up and put themselves in combat position.

"You didn't wait a bit Shego. What happened the food wasn't good?" Kim said sarcastly.

"At least I wasn't so desperate that I could date a synthodrone" Shego said. Kim's face filled of angry and she attacked furiously Shego, who tried to defense herself and both started to fight as Ron dragged the guard to a safe place. Shego and Kim were glancing each other. When Shego looked over Kim and she saw Ron running to help Kim she tried to reach one of the police water bikes. Ron and Kim reached the other ones and pursued Shego.

"Give up, princess. You and your stupid sidekick can't ever catch me." Shego said as she turned to Kim.

"Yeah right keep dreaming. I can't ever escape from me." Kim said.

Rufus struggled to Ron warned.

"Not now Rufus I'm in a persecution." Ron said still looking to Shego. But Rufus still struggled and climbed to Ron's shoulder turning his face to front. Ron's eyes open wide. "LOOK OUT" He yelled.

Kim and Shego looked and right in front of Shego was a big rock and she wasn't time to stop before shock against it. Shego's eyes open wide.

Kim reached her pocket and toke the grappling gun. "RON GRAB THIS!" She yelled and fired the gun. Ron grabbed the row and Shego was stopped by it but the water bike still going and it collided to the big rock provoking a big explosion. Shego looked stunned to what could happened to her if wasn't for Kim and Ron.

The two heroes started to ride in circles warping Shego with the row.

"It's over Shego. Why you are like that if you were a hero like you brothers this wasn't happened." Kim said in the way to the prison.

"You kidding my brothers are a bunch of gicks." Shego said sharply.

"You don't think like that you still care of them otherwise why Go-city was the only city that Drakken didn't attack?." Kim said this time at some metros of the coast almost in land. "In the deep of your heart really, really at the very bottom of your heart I know that you still good."

"You don't know anything. Shut up. And get out of my life, princess." Shego said.

"I think its better I don't try to run away again, Shego. I think that the world including your enemies would love to know that you were a super hero once."

The two women were face to face in land. "You won't do it." Shego said putting the test to Kim.

"Try me. I've a website and I'm not afraid of use it." Kim said smiling. "Imagine the heathers. 'Shego the super-villain was a good person and she even belonged to GO-Team cause she is their sister." They glared to each other. Suddenly a ocean of flashes blinded them.

"What the hell is this?" Shego said glaring to the journalists.

"Once again, the young heroine Kim Possible saved the world…." A journalist said.

"Miss Possible…, Miss Possible…, it's really truth… and the last mission…" The journalists were covering her with questions. Kim was stunned.

"The super-villain Shego was in fact a super heroine and belonged…" Another journalist said in front of the camera.

Shego was about to attack Kim when many guards grabbed her and toke her again to the prison. "YOU WILL PAY ME KIMMIE. JUST WAIT I'M GOINT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE!" Shego yelled. The guards fired stun guns making Shego fall into sleep. The journalists were still taping everything. Kim didn't know what to think. One hand dragged her off the middle of the journalists. It was Ron.

"What is happening?" She asked.

"I don't know lets go run of here Lewis is waiting over there. C'mon" Ron answered as they Ron to reach a water bike to reach at Lewis boat.

"Wade, who called them?" Kim asked the boy in the screen.

"I don't know was anybody with you when I call you?" Wade asked.

"A lot of people. It does easier ask who wasn't there." Ron said.

"The problem is that they know Shego's secret and she want revenge." Kim said.

"She will be transfer one of the prison of GJ. It's one that is suspended in the air. It's impossible escape from there unless she can fly." Wade said.

"We never know is about Shego that we are talking about." Kim said.

"I'm sure that Wade chipped her. Isn't it Wade?" Ron said grinning.

Wade frowned. "Ron, who do you think I am?"

"Oh c'mon Wade…"

"Ok I chipped her. I warn you if she get away." Wade admitted.

"Thanks Wade, you rock?" Kim said. And she turned off the device.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it the second chapter is finished. Keep reading and reviewing my fic it have a lot to tell P

--KimBeldeker--


	3. Still together

In the next day the news come in every newspaper. The entire world knows that Shego was a hero.

"You saw my name in the newspaper and in the television I appeared to" Ron said excited.

"Great." Kim said.

Ron's smile vanished. "Kim what's wrong?"

"I'm worry about Shego. I always could deal with her but now her major secret was revelled she should be more dangerous than ever. And I don't think that she would leave this without doing anything." Kim confessed.

"Don't worry remember what Wade said." Ron said touching softly her face. "If she get out, which is very improbable, he will know and warn us."

"Treating of Shego we never know."

"Forget about that. The other cheerleaders are waiting for you." Ron said smiling. Kim smiled to her boyfriend.

"And you?" She asked.

"I will just stay here watching you behind the glace." Ron said. She smiled once again and kiss is boyfriend. "Okay, now go". Kim grinned to him and entered in the gin. Ron watched her by the circular window. Meanwhile she was practicing Brick show up.

"Hey, Stoppable. I saw you in the news." He said.

"You saw my name there?" Ron said.

"Yeah, you two got Shego wasn't it? But you know what; I think that is something missing in you"

"What you mean?" Ron said.

"I think that some muscles would be great on you."

"Nah, I found out that mans don't are measure by the muscles."

"Dude seriously. You don't need have ones like the last time, just a bit to get more definition and come out cooler in photos." Brick said was he put his arm on Ron shoulders. "Dude, don't forget that now you are dating the great Kim Possible and she would like to have a great boyfriend."

"I think you might right. But spend hours in a gin it's not for me." Ron said.

"But you don't need to do that anymore." Brick reached his pocket, took a bottle and gave it to Ron. "Put one of this in your drink everyday, just one per day. And soon you will see the results."

Ron took the bottle. "Really?"

"Hey, how do you think I got mines?" Brick said and then he slapped friendly Ron's chest.

Ron glanced suspicious the bottle and then he kept it the pocket and bit Rufus head. The pink blur protested.

"Sorry little body. This will help me with Kim." Ron said.

Rufus shocked his head in disagreement.

"Rufus you don't know anything course she like me as I am but what people would think when they see a looser like me next to Kim Possible. One day she will be filled of bad comments about us. But if I have a fantastic body she would never be full of me and I would be great next to her." Ron explained.

Rufus shock is head in dislike and gave up and entered again in the pocket.

Ron continued watching Kim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick approached a wide place of the school glancing around as he doesn't want to be seen.

"So, you did it?" Bonnie said in the shadows.

"Yes, but I don't fell really good doing this to them." Brick said.

"Oh c'mon you don't gonna fell remorse now. Have you forgot that Kim made fool of you? You almost died because of that idiot." Bonnie said frowning.

"She did that because she loved me."

"Brick don't be ingenuous she just wanted to come out on TV and she used you." Bonnie explained.

"You right! But how we go to give this to Kim?"

"I replaced hers vitamins for this. She will never get the difference."

"Cool so is everything going well. But explain me again, what this really does?"

…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home Ron putted Brick's special supplements in the juice.

"You will see Rufus Kim will love me more after this. I will have a good shape as her" Ron said.

Rufus stand as a model on a passerelle and agreed.

Kim was taking her vitamins, or she thought that she was, at dinner when Wade called.

"Go Wade." She said.

"Hey Kim, as you going? I just call to say that you don't need to worry about Shego hardly she can bust herself out again." Wade said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she was putted in a solitary cell with high security. And more, the prison is in the air. It is impossible get out of there counting out with special armed agents on there."

"Yeah but it stills exist an almost. I will keep myself alert when is about Shego we never know. And now more then ever she must be mad to find me."

"You right I keep you post if anything happen"

"Ok thanks Wade." Kim said and turned of the device with a concerned expression.

"Problems?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Not yet but will be if Shego bust herself out. Well I go to my room I'm exhausted. 'Night mom."

"Good night Kimmie. Sleep well."

Kim went to her room and she prepared to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the middle of the night Kim woke up felling herself very hot. She took of the blanket that was covering her.

"What is happening to me" she whispered. Kim looked to the window and she stepped to open it. As she opened the window she saw Ron climbing a tree toward her bedroom's window.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise lower to not wake up anyone.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to see if you were awake too and…"

"Oh c'mon before anyone see you. She helped Ron entering in the room. "If my dad finds you here he black hole you"

"Why? I already spent the night here." Ron said.

"Yeah but not like my boyfriend."

"What's the difference?" Ron asked. Kim looked at him with a serious expression. "Ok, ok I walk out before anyone wake up."

"Fine but don't get add to. It's hot tonight don't you think?" Kim said.

"Yeah that's why I couldn't sleep." Ron said. Then they found each other gazing into each other eyes for moments. Suddenly Ron took Kim with his arms and they started to kiss. They laid on Kim's bed. Ron looked into Kim's eyes and Kim smiled to him as he return the smile then they kissed again. What they felt for each other was so strong that they couldn't stop they had to love. In that night Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable made love for the very first time.

In the next mourning Kim rested her head on Ron chest and Ron was his arm around Kim. She slightly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Ron sleeping. The last night was so amazing she couldn't believe her wish was stay right there lay with Ron wrapped in those sheets forever. She turned to see the watch. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the watch.

"Late!" She said. She started to shake Ron so he could wake up. "Ron, Ron wake up. We must worry, my mother should get here at any second."

Ron woke up smiling. "'Morning" He said. Kim smiled to him "'Morning" but she suddenly got her worry expression again "Ron we felt in sleep my mother sould be coming"

Ron quickly got up dressed himself and stepped to the window he hanged up on the out side of the window and gave a goodbye kiss to Kim. That's when Kim started to ear steps. With the fright Ron slipped over he felt forlorn on the ground.

The door of the room open right when Kim was closing the window and she leaned against the window as she smile cynically as she was hiding something.

Mrs. Possible entered in the room and saw Kim standing there.

"You already got up? What are you doing there?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I was just… just… seeing the wheather." Kim tried to explain.

"Hmm it is a beautiful day as you can see. But get rush to have breakfast."

"I'll just have a shower and then I go down stairs."

"Ok Kimmie but get rush I ride you school."

"Oh no mom there's no need Ron can ride me they gave him a car."

"Who?"

"Global Justice."

"He didn't fail the drive exam?"

"Yep but… he passed at G.J. I… guess." Kim said.

"Ok but be careful don't drive to fast." Mrs. Possible said as she leaved the room. Kim breathed in relief. After a quick shower Kim went downstairs.

Dr. Possible stepped toward the door to catch the newspaper and he saw Ron sat dizzy on the grass.

"Ron! What are you doing there?" Dr. Possible ask.

"Hi Dr. P. I was just… just…" He tried to say as he stood up. "The grass is awesome Dr. P I have tell what you use in it."

"Well a special chemical of the lab its really great isn't it" Dr. Possible praised.

"Yeah it is. Is Kim ready yet?"

"She is having her breakfast come in." Ron followed Dr. Possible into the house smiling to Rufus he couldn't believe how Dr. Possible felt in that idiot excuse. Kim was in the kitchen having her breakfast when Ron came the both of them change accomplice smiles.

After the breakfast Kim and Ron went out of the house to go school.

"So what's the car that Global Justice gave to you?" Kim asked.

"I think you will like." Ron said as she reached his pocket and picked the car keys and leaded Kim awesome sport car. "Ford Shelby Cobra the car of the Ron man."

Kim stood astonished. "You must be kidding me." Ron smiled vanished and he started to look concerned. "W-why? Y-you don't like it" he said.

"Ron… you sure that this car is yours. I mean it's awesome oh my god I can't believe it. We will look so cool in it. But you sure this car it's really yours?" Kim said still not believing.

"No. It's our." And he smiled again. Kim hugged Ron and kissed him.

"C'mon, c'mon lets go for a ride." Kim said running to the passenger side door. They both entered in the car.

"You know they made only four of this cars only three are official this one was made especially to GJ only them know about it." Ron explained as he drove toward school.

"Cool wait just to the girls know this. My boyfriend has a Ford Shelby Cobra. This is huge." Kim said and Rufus came out of Ron's pocket wearing suns glasses. "Huge" He said.

"How look is Bonnie and Brick" Kim said as Ron stopped at the red light. Kim smiled proudly.

"Hey Stoppable nice car!" Brick said.

"Thanks." He said and then he started the car as Kim waved to them.

During the day Kim and Ron kept a goofy smiled always amused. Last night was very important for both of them the life has been so prefect it couldn't be better.

"Miss Possible start read on page thirty please." Miss Jenkins said but Kim seems to be on moon she was smiling goofily.

"Miss Possible" She called again but Kim not even listened to her. The teacher stepped toward Kim and slammed a book on Kim's desk. Kim rebounded and looked frightened to the angered teacher.

"What's happening with you Miss Possible? You're not paying any attention" Miss Jenkins said.

"Nothing" Kim answered.

"Well if is nothing, pay attention to the class and start to the read the text of the page thirty." The all class laughed to situation.

After Kim reads two paragraphs the teacher ask for Ron to continuing reading but he was occupied hearing Kim's voice and he didn't pay attention to the text not even to Miss Jenkins calls. Red of rage and with the eyes flaming with anger Miss Jenkins hit hard on the desk and Ron rebounded like Kim.

"But what is happening with you two? Are you sleeping or what?" Miss Jenkins yelled.

"Sorry Miss Jenkins I didn't sleep much this night" Ron tried to explain.

"That won't again understand?" She said seemly to be calmer. Kim and Ron nodded.

After of the class Bonnie and Brick met again.

"It seems that nothing happened." Brick said.

"Brick pay attention. Don't you see their goofy smiles their look of satisfaction?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah you right. But I don't get it doing this we are making them closer."

"That's the point as much as they are closer harder will be the betrayal. She will never get up from that. And Stoppable will become even more loser before he was Kim Possible but after this not even her he will have. His best friend and now girlfriend will become her biggest enemy." Bonnie smiled badly.

"And Load the Pc dude? And if he finds anything about the pills?"

"Don't worry about that they will never tell nothing to Wade if they noticed that something is not right they will have to shame to tell anyone." They both smiled badly.


	4. The Drama begins

The days were passing and the same happened every night. Ron climbed to Kim's window and they spent the night together. Bonnie and Brick still whispered in the hiding places of the school but one person had noticed that something was happening and he was sure that Bonnie and Brick were involved. Josh Mankey start to observe their behaviour always that something happens to Kim and Ron they change secrets and smile maleficent.

After one more night of love Kim and Ron were talking about the situation.

"What is happening to us Ron?" Kim asked wrapped up in a sheet.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"This all thing every night we agreed that we will stop to do this so frequently. Why we can just stop this? Its like if something is forcing us to do it." Kim said.

"There is something. We love each other and this is what lovers do."

Kim sat up "But not like this sometimes is to strong that we not even have time to protect ourselves Ron this is not normal."

Ron sat up too "Don't worry I'm sure that everything is fine. You no what? Tomorrow I will not show up I will not come here and you will of course we can avoid this you will se we not even try yet."

"Ron wake up we are being trying every nights I will ask Wade to make us an exam."

"Kim you will tell Wade?"

"Yeah maybe that's not a good idea." Kim said.

"That's for sure" Ron said.

"Well what we going to do Ron? And if something bad is really happening to us? Like a super villain that poison us or something."

"Every villain that we are arrested Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkeyfist, DNAmy, the seniors and also the less dangerous. Besides for what reason they would do this the only thing that is happening is that he more and more close as much as we are together more strong we become." Ron explained.

"I'm impressing Ron you are thinking like a genius." Kim smiled.

"Well thanks." Ron said.

"But stills Ron I think that something is really happening. Maybe is a villain that we don't know yet."

"You know what? You are maybe right but can we leave this for tomorrow I'm tired and you will see tomorrow is the day w will not met at the night you will see." Ron said.

"I hope you're right I think we are starting to become suspicious." They laid down and tried to slip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school Ron whispered to Kim.

"Tonight I will not have my parents home my mother has a meeting in Vegas and my father will go with her to propose for job in her company. I will be home alone for a all week." Ron said hugging Kim for behind and kissing her on the top of her head.

"And…" Kim said.

"Why don't you come over tonight we will have the entire house for us we don't need to care if anybody will wake up and listen something. You just can stay that you will stay in Monique's house. A little dinner by candlelight. What do say?" Ron suggests. Kim turned to him and smiled

"I say… no way Ron." Kim said and started to walk.

"Why not? This is the chance we have to spend a decent night like normal boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Don't you mean husband and wife? Did you forget the conversation we had last night?"

"No but this is the only chance we have Kim try to understand." Ron tried to explain.

"Ron we will have a lot of this opportunities we are just starting our lives together." Kim said as she stopped ad turned to face Ron.

"Ok, ok you are right I will just have to spend the night alone. At about the day after tomorrow or maybe in the other day next we have seven days just pick one. " Ron said tying to put a face of puppy dog pout.

"First of all no way Ron and this is my last word second of all that's mine and you can always sleep with Rufus I'm sure that we is missing you." Kim said joking.

"Ahh, very funny Kim but here is my home's keys use it if you change your mind." Ron said and they started to walk again.

"I won't and one more thing, not even think in come over my house tonight I will close the window ok?" Kim said and Ron nodded.

From behind a locker Bonnie came out smiling she listened the all conversation but who also saw that, including Bonnie, was Josh. He followed Bonnie who went to met Brick. They were whispering so Josh approached more and hided himself behind a locker.

"It's tonight Brick our chance to put the second phase on." Bonnie said.

"Why? And how do you know?" Brick asked.

"I heard they talking Ron will be alone today at home his parents will be in Vegas. He invited Kim to his place but she didn't accept."

"But with that medicine Ron will go to her place he won't resist." Brick said.

"I won't let him go out." Bonnie said.

"What about Kim?"

"If she shows up is better. But I need your help I go inside as soon as I can I will open you the door and you will help me out." Bonnie demanded.

"Me? No way, I'll not watch you and Stoppable doing… you know what." Brick complained.

"Don't be silly I don't want your help for that and we will not do that you crazy!" Bonnie said.

"Ok, ok what time should I get there?"

…………….

8:00 PM Stoppables' place

Ron was upstairs in his room dressing to dinner after a shower when the bell ringed.

"I knew that you would come." He smiled and then he rushed downstairs to open the door. As he opened door he smile vanished. It wasn't Kim at the door.

"Bonnie?" He said in surprise.

"Ron I need your help." Bonnie said weeping. She entered in the house and Ron close the door behind her.

"What happened?" Ron asked giving her a site.

"I need someone to talk." She explained.

"Why me? You never liked me always calling me loser what about Brick Flag?" Ron said but Bonnie start to cry even strongly.

"Thi… this is all about him." She cried.

"Ok, ok calm down. Did dinner yet?" Ron asked trying to calm her down. Bonnie nodded. "Well I not. So why don't you tell me your story meanwhile I dinner?" Bonnie nodded again and followed him to the dinner room.

"Ron can you get me some water with sugar please?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure" Ron got up and went to the kitchen.

Bonnie watch him entering in the kitchen and them she reached her purse. She picked a little bottle and she spilt the content in Ron's juice. Ron returned to the table and gave her the water.

"Tank you." She whispered. Ron took gulp of his juice and a few moments later he started to felt his eyes heavy. He shock is head but it didn't work. He tried to talk but he was felling so tiered and so heavy that he couldn't. Suddenly he fell on the ground knocked out.

"Sleep well sleepy beauty." Bonnie smiled. She went to the door and call Brick who fast entered in the house.

"Take him to his room." Ron demanded. Brick pick Ron and took him to his home where he laid Ron on the bed.

"Take off his clothes and I will make the scenery more realistic."

"What? Why don't you take his clothes off?" Brick said.

"Do you want me to do that to a guy?"

"Why not you made that so many times and you didn't have to take Adrenaline to do that." Brick said.

"I won't answer that. Now get rush." Bonnie said as she went out of the room.

Meanwhile Brick took Ron's clothes off Bonnie tried to make the things more realistic. She swept the dishes of the table. She spread some of Ron's clothes and her clothes o the dinner room, stairs and Ron's room.

"Ok great. Now go away a treat of the rest." Bonnie said to Brick.

"What you gonna do? Stoppable here is like dead will be hard to you enjoy yourself." Brick hinted. Bonnie glared to him and he stepped to the door of the room. "Very well you know really how to manipulate Bonnie. Look at those clothes. Who wouldn't believe that you two had a agitate night?"

"Since when you become that smart, Brick. I even don't recognize you." Bonnie said. Brick smiled and left the house. Bonnie returned to Ron's room and look at him sleeping.

"Now it's just between you and me Ronnie." She said.

1:30 PM Possibles' place

Kim was in her room walking in circles felling the same hot of every nights she looked trough the window but no signs of Ron.

"Where is he?" She asked to herself. "No, no Kim you have to control this thing. Aww who am I deceiving?" She looked to the key that Ron gave to her on her desk. "Screw it!" She put some clothes on, pick the keys and left through the window.

Kim arrived to Ron's house and used the key to enter in the house.

"Ron?" She called as she was looking around. She stopped when she saw the dinner room with dishes on the floor. She saw a woman chemise near to the table. "What happened here?" She continued walking and saw some Ron's clothes and female clothes including a bra on the stairs. She stepped up stairs and opened slowly the door of Ron's room.

"Ron?" She said impressed. On the bad was Ron with the arm around Bonnie who rested her head on Ron's chest both covered with sheets. "RON" She said with tears starting to roll on her face. Ron opened slightly his eyes as he saw Kim he smiled.

"I knew that you would come." He started to feel the weight on his chest I look at it and his eyes opened wide. He sat up and looked horrified to Bonnie. Bonnie woke up too and smile.

"And I was thinking that you were a loser. You gave me one of the best nights of my life." She said and she looked at Kim with a cynical look of surprise. "Opps! I think that we got cut."

"What happened here?" Ron said as he get up and covered himself with a sheet.

"You won't tell me that you don't remember? You literally attacked me you looked possessed. And I liked it." Bonnie said.

Ron looked at Kim who was in tears. She looked at the scenery.

"How could you do this to me?" She said. Ron approached her and tried to touché her in face "Kim I…" He tried to say. Kim raised her hands and stepped back keeping the distance. "Don't touch in me, don't ever touch me with you dirty hands" She said trying to not yell to keep the composure. Ron looked at his hands and she rush out of the room.

"Kim wait… wait please." Ron ran after her as she left the house. Bonnie smiled badly. Ron stooped when he get to the front door. Kim kept running not looking back trying to not hear Ron's calls.

Ron closed the door as Kim disappeared on the road. "What have I done?" He ran upstairs. Bonnie was already dressed.

"Tanks for our little conversation it helped a lot." Bonnie said as she made quotation marks.

"Bonnie what happened here?" Ron asked.

"Kim is not here now you don't need to lye telling that you don't remember." Bonnie said.

"Seriously Bonnie I don't remember. The last thing I remember is that I was at he table having dinner but then nothing." Ron said.

"How I tell you. So I was telling you what happened to me and then you got up and started to looked to me in a weird way. You grabbed me and you kissed me, you started to take my clothes off and you sat me on the table. You looked possessed Ronnie. Then we continued kissing and then we…" Bonnie started.

"STOP. I don't believe in you." Ron interrupted.

"Well you believing or not that happened." Bonnie whispered to his ear. She left the room waving her hips. Ron sat on the bed and started to cry. Thinking in Kim's reaction and how bad she is probably felling because of him and Bonnie.

"I didn't want to do that Kim. I swear that I don't." He cried. And he just stayed there looking to the ground crying.


	5. The first pain

Ron dressed and pick is car and tried to find Kim. He drove to the Possible's house and climbed the tree toward Kim's window but she wasn't there. He continued to drive until he finally found her sat on a rock looking the ocean.

"Kim?" He called.

"What your 'Friend' left you" She said as she was still looking to the ocean.

"I not even remember anything." He tried to explain.

"It had to be with Bonnie. If you loved her you could be just honest with me I would understand." She said looking to him. Her eyes were swelled for crying but at the same time without an only single tear.

"No, no I couldn't do that because I don't love her I love you." Ron said starting to cry.

"That is even worse." Kim glared to him as she came down of the rock. "IF you loved her I would understand and I would fight for you. We have such a wonderful but you ruined everything."

"I didn't want to. I swear I didn't." He tried to explain again.

"But you did." She severally said.

"She came up crying because she had a fight with Brick or something."

"So you gave her a little 'moral' support."

"No I don't remember anything she must put something in my drink or something."

"Really? Pour boy. Oh give me a break." She said as she was cynically smiling.

"I don't want make you suffer. Please forgive me. I can't live without you by my side KP." Ron supplicated crying.

"I can't you stabbed me in the back. You killed me. I loved you so hardly that…" She sighted. "… bye Ron." And she turned back.

"No please wait Kim." Kim turned to him again her face this time covered with tears. "Can we at least be friends again?"

Kim shack her head. "No. I don't think so. At least for now."

"What should I do now?" He asked.

"Ask comfort to Bonnie." She turned again.

"And Kim." She turned again to him. "Please get over this if you can't be my girlfriend again maybe one day you can be my friend as always."

Kim nodded to him. "No big."

"Do you want a ride?" He offered.

"No thanks. I walk." She turned back again and left the beach.

Next mourning. 

Mrs. Possible went to Kim's room.

"Kimmie times to school." She called.

"Today I won't go." Kim said as she laid on her bed covered for the blankets.

"Why sweetheart are you sick?" Mrs. Possible approached her bed and putted her hand on Kim's forehead.

"I guess so" Kim answered weakly.

"Ok I have to go work but I promise to you that I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?" Mrs. Possible said and Kim nodded.

---------------------

Brick met Ron at school.

"Stoppable man you look bad. It seems that you didn't sleep last night." He said.

"I didn't" Ron answered. Monique interrupted their conversation. And Brick go away.

"Where's Kim?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered with a tremble voice.

"How? She is your girlfriend you suppose to come together to school. You look awful. What happened." Monique asked noticed that something was wrong.

"Monique Kim and I broke up." He said.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"shhhhhhhhh" He said as he cover her mouth. "Do you want to let all the school knows?"

"No sorry but how did that happened?" Monique said.

"She cut me with Bonnie on the bed." Ron said.

"WHAT?" Monique yelled again. Ron tried to calm her down but was impossible. "HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO HER? SHE LOVES YOU."

"I KNOW OK? I SCREW UP?" Ron yelled to but started to talk lower as they noticed that the all school was looking to them. Ron told the all story to Monique except for the visits that he used to do at night to Kim.

Josh noticed to that something was wrong too and he followed Bonnie again who went to met Brick.

"Every thing is perfect. Kim cut us. She stood very hurt. Oh I fell so sorry for her" Bonnie joked and both smiled. "Now we have to find a way to change the Adrenaline for the real Kim's vitamins again and do the same to Ron supplements."

"There's no need." Brick said.

"Of course it is. Remember if they take that pills again it's impossible that they can resist. They have to have sex even if they avoid that at the maximum they will end to lost conscience and do it even if they didn't remember after. Adrenaline is to strong." Bonnie explained.

Josh was hearing everything until someone touch him in the shoulder. He rebounded and looked behind.

"Josh what are doing here?" Tara asked.

"We have to help Kim and Ron." Josh said.

"Why? What happened?" Tara asked.

"Here no let's go to other place." Josh said.

Meanwhile Josh told the entire story to Tara, Bonnie and Brick were still talking.

"As I was saying there's no need." Brick said. "Let them reconcile again. When that happens we have just to put the next step on the march." Brick smiled.

"Sometimes you think Brick. The pain will be much bigger." They both smiled badly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was laying on his bed looking away. She reminded the all god moments she spent with Ron. His bungler way of doing the things, he losing his pants times and times again, his goofy smile. All the memories were coming they pass trough the prom, their first time. Their date was being so great was making so good to her. But then everything changed what she saw was so strong. It was like she was stabbed a million times on their hurt.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But soon the Kimmunicator woke her up. She picked the device and pressed the button.

"Go Wade." She said with a weakly voice.

"Uou Kim you look awful." Wade said.

"Tanks."

"What happened?" He asked kind of worry.

"Nothing, what's the sitch? She said trying to dissemble his feelings.

"You sure?"

"Wade just talk about the mission."

"Ok Professor Dementor is planning to steal a secret lab again."

"Ride?"

"I'm working on it. You call Ron?"

"Not need I'm going alone." Kim said.

"Kim, are you sure? It is Dementor with his Hench men. You sure you can handle it alone?"

"Hey I'm Kim Possible I can do anything."

"Ok I call you when I get the ride."

"Please and thank you Wade." Kim said and the device was shut off. She sighted and got up to dress hers mission outfit.

---------------------------

Dementor commanded his mans in a secret lab.

"Now that I have the molecular destroyer nothing can stop me Professor Dementor." The smug villain laughed.

"Not so fast Dementor." Kim Possible said coming from the shadows.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" He screamed. He looked around. "Where is your foolish side kick?"

Kim looked at Dementor trying to control herself. "He took the day off." Kim said. She ran toward Dementor and tried to hit him with a fly kick. Dementor pressed a button in this belt and a red ball appeared around him. Kim hit the ball and felt hardly on the ground.

"You look miserable." He said. Kim glared to him and tried to hit him again but soon his thugs showed up to protect their boss. As Kim tried to fight alone against the high performance warriors Dementor escaped with his back jet but he left the molecular destroyer.

The thugs prepared their escaped too. Kim avoided several slashes from mans. But she wasn't concentrated and one of them hit her hard and she beaten hardly against a shelf that fall over her. The thugs escaped and the Kimmunicator started to beep. With some bruises and cuts in several body's parts and with is clothes ripped she tried to pick up.

"Kim you look bad. What happened?" Wade asked horrified.

"Dementor escaped but he left the molecular destroyer I'm going to back home." Kim answered.

-----------------

Monique reached Kim's house after school. Mrs. Possible told her to go upstairs to met Kim. Monique arrived to Kim's bedroom but she didn't find anyone. Suddenly someone was climbed the window. That person was Kim.

"Kim!" Monique said. "What happened to you?"

"I was in a mission. This is just scratches don't worry." Kim said. "My mother noticed that I wasn't here?"

"No, I guess not. I came because Ron told me that you guys broke up and see how you are."

"Well now you are seeing." Kim answered was she laid on her bed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Kim?" Monique said. Kim started to cry hardly. "Kim, Kim you are feeling ok? Where hurt you? I'm going to call your mother."

"No, don't call her. Don't you see here hurt me. It is here Monique. My pain is here." Kim put her hands on her chest right on the place of the heart.

"Aw, girl." Monique said and hugged her friend.

--------------------------

Kim's mom entered on her room with her dinner.

"Here's your dinner, honey." Mrs. Possible said.

"Thanks mom." Kim said.

"What's that on your arms? You are bleeding." Mrs. Possible said trying to stop the bleeding.

"I cut in a mission so not the drama."

"You should have some stitches here dear."

"No mom there's no need it is just a scratch."

"Kimmie this can infect."

"Don't worry ok?"

"Ok but let me just make a decent curative." Dr. Possible went downstairs to reach her first aids case.

"This looks pretty bad. Ron got injured too?" Dr. Possible asked as she treated Kim's arm.

"He didn't come." Kim answered as she glanced down.

"He also didn't show up here today. I mean he is your boyfriend he should care mush more about you."

"He is no longer my boyfriend." Kim said expressionless.

"Aw now I found your disease. What happened?" Mrs. Possible asked as she placed her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"If I tell you. You promise that you won't tell anyone especially to dad?" Kim said as she looked her mother on the eyes.

"I do."

"I found Ron with Bonnie. They were together on his bed."

"No, he did it?" Kim nodded. "Oh honey, that must be hard." Mrs. Possible said.

"It is." Kim's mother hugged her daughter to console her.

--------------------------------

**Few hours later**

"Kim you have visits." Kim's mother said.

"Visits? Who is it?" Kim asked.

"Its that guy I don't remember his name,… aw John Monkey something like that." Mrs. Possible said trying to remember.

"Josh Mankey?"

"Exactly, should I set him in?"

"What does he want?"

"He said he has a very important thing to tell you."

"Ok set him in" Kim said.

Josh entered in the room. "Hey Kim! How you doing? I heard that you were sick."

"And I am." She said.

"Listen Kim I know that you and Ron broke up but you need to know that was all a mistake Ron has no fault."

Kim smirked. "Was him who told you to tell me that? I know what I saw."

"No but wait. That was entire Bonnie and Brick's plan."

"Oh please Josh, don't make fun of me." She said.

"Seriously Kim, don't you ever questioned why every nights you fell that adrenaline that make you feel hot and make increase your sexual appetite?."

Kim blushed "What? I don't know what you talking about."

"Yes you do. That's all effect of some pills that Bonnie is being given to you and Ron."

"How do you know that?"

"I never liked Bonnie and I thought very strange her behaviour. The she smiled when she was seeing you so happy with Ron. Her and Brick always whisper around the school and snaking. So I followed them a few times and I heard a few conversations. That's when I found out the plan or at least part of it."

"Ok this is so weird. And Ron is innocent because…"

"Cause it is impossible to control Adrenaline, the name of that drug. Bonnie changed your vitamins for Adrenaline while you were in a cheerleading practice; she probably got late to it try to remember the day."

"Yeah maybe she got late one or two times this lasts weeks."

"Your vitamins were the ideal cause you have to take it everyday and at night which was prefect because Adrenaline takes three, four hours to sort effect."

"Ok I understand how she gave it to me but what Ron? He doesn't take any pills."

"Brick just cash in Ron's ingenuousness. He gave him the miracle pills that would make him look good to you."

"What?"

"We want to look good for you. So you would never leave him. You never leave him because you wanna be sigh with someone that never embarrassed you. Someone with a great body that would made you the prefect pair. Because Kim Possible deserves the best."

"Aw Ron." She said smiling. But she smile quickly became into a frown again. "But, if he loves me that much, why he was with Bonnie on his bed. He looked pretty happy with her hugging him."

"It was impossible to control. He took the pills and he simple couldn't control. He certainly struggled hard against that. But he must lost the conscience and know not even remember."

"You're sure that he didn't tell you to tell me that?" Kim said.

"yeah I'm sure. Why you don't believe in me?"

"Because is too weird. I understand that Bonnie want to see us separated but…"

"Why she used that it just put you and Ron even more close why she not used just that on Ron." Josh ended Kim's sentence.

"Yeah"

"Cause if you are closer you would suffer much more and if you hadn't take that pill you wouldn't felt adrenaline and you wouldn't go to Ron's house and catch them there."

"Make sense"

"What don't make sense is you and Ron be separate thanks to Bonnie maleficent plans. He loves you and would never hurt you. Was not him."

"Why you tell me that?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"Oh please Josh we barely talk since we broke up."

"That's true yeah but I didn't think that was fair what she was doing to you. Tara is telling this entire story to Ron right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Kim said.

"You welcome. Now go put some nice clothes and go to his house right now is better you talk calmly ok?" He said touching Kim on her face. She nodded. "Ok get a rush I ride you there."

"Thanks." Kim hugged Josh and both smile.

"Ok now go I wait for you downstairs."

---------------------------------

Ron's opened the front door Tara was still sitting on the couch.

"Kim this is nothing what you are thinking Tara its just…" Ron said.

"I know what she is doing here don't worry." Kim said. Tara smiled stand up and headed out.

"I guess you have a lot to talk. Bye." Tara said.

"Bye Tara and thanks." Ron said. Tara smiled again and entered in Josh's car. Ron looked again to Kim. "Please enter." Kim entered in Ron's house and they both sat on the couch. "Josh should tell about the pills."

Kim nodded expressionless.

"I know that is probably still hard to you to forgive me even knowing that Adrenaline is uncontrollable. The true is that I can't live with you KP."

"Where is Rufus?" Kim finally said.

"Wade took him yesterday to make some of that test that they usually do. He must return at the same time of my folks. Why?"

"Because he could see what happened last night."

"Yeah but Wade took him before that. It's almost time to dinner what you about stay here for dinner?" Kim nodded. "Ok so I'm going to order something. Pizza?"

"Yeah sure."

"Pepperoni! Right?"

"Yeah."

Ron stood up to pick the phone and Kim stood too.

He looked in her eyes. Kim stepped toward him and kissed him strongly as she didn't do it for years. They felt on the couch Kim over Ron.

Kim helped Ron taking his shirt off not stopping kissing. Then was time of Kim's shirt gets off. They stopped for a moment. They were glancing in each other eyes.

"This means that I'm forgave?" Ron asked. Kim nodded.

Ron then took the control of the thing. He laid over Kim and they started to kiss each other necks as Ron tried to take Kim's bra off. He started to be really upset because the damn bra didn't want to come off. Kim smiled.

"Always the same goofy, my goofy." She said smiling as she untied her bra.

Ron started to kiss Kim up to down. He started in her mouth, and then passed to her neck, shoulders, and breasts. He continued down for her belly and reached her navel.

He unbuttoned Kim's pants showing her underpants. Then was time to Kim did the same. She star for his mouth and got down to his pants that she unbuttoned too. Kim and Ron started to change kisses and caresses as they took which pants off. Ron touched every inch of her skin like he hadn't touched her in months as opposed to two nights ago.

They took their underpants off. Kim began to moan as he moved his hips. She clawed at his back with her hands. They sat face to face without separate and continued to kiss. He climaxed, and she climaxed. She dropped against him. They were breathing heavily.

Ron reached a blanket that was on the couch and covered him and Kim. They felt asleep with a big smile on their faces.

They were very happy at that time but they didn't know that Bonnie was expected that to put the second phase of the plan running.

_TO BE CONTINUED _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/: In request of more 'details' this is a more detailed chapter. Looks that would be the prefect end but this was just the first part of the story many things have to run yet until the end. Keep reading and reviewing. XD

PS: You can check for pics of KP por AS and other on kimbeldeker. ;)


End file.
